


Wherever You Are

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wherever You Are

Harry opened the door to the hotel room. "A week away from work and woes—" 

"And Weasleys," Severus added. 

Harry stuck out his tongue when Severus turned his back and started to unpack. He hung one of his shirts on a hanger then stopped and looked into his bag. "Darn, I only brought five."

"Fortunately we are wizards." Severus flicked his wand and four identical white shirts flew into the wardrobe but something else seemed to be hiding between them. 

Harry narrowed his eyes and walked toward Severus's clothes. "What was that?"

"What?" Severus stood half-blocking Harry's view.

Harry reached over Severus's extended arm and felt the soft silk of his favourite crimson shirt. Severus only wore it on the rarest of occasions and just seeing it made Harry want to blow him.

Two spots of colour bloomed on Severus's pale cheeks.

Harry grinned and kissed one of Severus's blushing cheeks. "You're so romantic."

"Nonsense." Severus moved his hand to Harry's hip, his thumb just brushing Harry's bare skin. "I am nothing of the kind."

"I brought something as well," Harry managed, his cock doing all the thinking for him at the moment. He, too, had packed several of Severus's favourite things including his Ministry issues regulation handcuffs.

Perhaps it was that distraction that made him forget the clothes he needed. 

Harry rubbed his rough cheek against Severus's, the sound like sandpaper but masculine and arousing.

Severus slipped his hand lower, grabbing Harry's arse and pulling him closer. He dipped his head and sucked at the column of Harry's neck. Harry tipped his head back, running his fingers into Severus's hair.

"I sincerely hope that it's a double batch of lubrication," Severus said, then pulled back and tugged Harry's shirt off over his head. 

Harry laughed then moaned when Severus slipped his hand unto Harry's pants. 

"Are we doing this right now?" Harry asked, not really complaining. 

Severus stilled, black eyes boring into Harry's. 

"You would prefer sightseeing?" Severus whispered as he stroked Harry not-quite hard enough to be satisfying. 

"Fuck no." Harry hips snapped forward, thrusting into Severus's fist. 

Severus smirked and squeezed his cock again. "May I continue?"

"You'd better." Harry reached for Severus's buttons, desperate to touch his warm flesh, his hands roaming over Severus's chest and sides as Severus began stroking him with purpose.

A week away from everyone... except the one who mattered most.


End file.
